The Magic of Gemini
by Mrs. Jeremy Geiger-Weir
Summary: HPOC GWOC HrGRW Amanda and Andrew thought, as twins, they would have a normal Hogwarts experience. Untill they met up w the trio and friends. Follows the whole HP series.


DISCLAIMER: Since I don't own Harry Potter, I'm poor, so please don't sue me because I can't afford the lawyer bills. Anything you recognize (assuming you've read the series) is JKR's. Anything you don't, is mine. Kapeesh?

A/N- I will try to have regular updates of this story (and reviews always help hint hint) but no promises. But, since schools out in a month, it should be a lot eaiser to get writing done. Emily

"Mum! An owls come! It looks rather official," Andrew said.

Andrew's my twin brother. Amanda and Andrew; it's ghastly how our parents made our names similar. We both have blond hair; mine is around my shoulders and his is shaggy around his face. We both have the same striking green eyes. It actually sort of scary the way we look alike.

My mum came running. "Are they from Hogwarts?" she asked, as she dried her hands on a towel. Andrew handed me an envelope and slit the seal on his. I did the same and we pulled the letters out. I read aloud,

" 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Miss Greene,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Mine's the same," Andrew said. "There's an equipment list too." I scanned over the second sheet of parchment and saw the uniform list, a list of school books and other things.

"I'll get the owl," I said and I called my owl, Mina. She's a great big owl, completely black with orange eyes. I quickly wrote a letter saying that Andrew and I had got our owls and that we would be attending Hogwarts and sent it off with her.

"Well," my mum said, "We'd better go to Diagon Alley soon. Let's plan for beginning of August. Don't want to worry you kids with packing yet. Yes, we'll go in two weeks," she said, as though convincing herself that we needn't worry ourselves with growing up for another 14 days. Andrew looked at me and we went out side to play quidditch, all the while talking about how we thought Hogwarts was going to be.

Two weeks later, my mum had flooed us to The Leaky Cauldron to buy our school things. As we were there, I saw a small boy with an extremely large man walk in the door. He had messy black hair that stuck up in the back and glasses. His clothes were much to big and he had the distinct look of someone who hadn't eater a proper meal in months. But the most prominent feature was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Mum," I whispered, and I nodded toward the boy. She gasped.

"It couldn't be..."

"What?" Andrew asked; honestly, he could be quite dimwitted sometimes. But he was saved our explanation when Tom, the barmaid, said,

"Good Lord, is this- can this be-?"

Everything in the bar went completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul. Harry Potter...what an honor," Tom whispered, then grasped Harry's hand,"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Soon everyone in the bar had scooted out of their chairs and went to greet the Boy who Lived. Mum ushered us out of there muttering, "Honestly, crowding the poor boy like that."

Andrew seemed stunned by the fact that he'd seen the famous boy. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into the courtyard. Mum tapped the bricks (three up, two across) and we stood back while the wall opened up to reveal Diagon Ally.

The first thing we saw was the cauldron shop. Mum pulled out a red velvet bag and counted out 20 sickles and handed 10 to each Andrew and me. We asked the man manning the shop for two pewter cauldrons, standard size two. He had longer hair coming out of his ears than on his head, and had about 3 teeth. He brought our the cauldrons and we handed him the money.

"Hogwarts, eh?" he asked in a wheezy voice. I nodded and Andrew quickly pulled me away, dragging our cauldrons. Mum put a shrinking charm on them and stuck them in a big bag she had around her shoulder. We stopped in the potions store and got crystal phials and a set of brass scales for both Andrew and me. We picked up a telescope and then found ourselves in Flourish and Blotts. Mum gave us the last of our money and told us to buy our school books while she went to Gringotts to get more money. "And do not, under any circumstances, leave this store," she said in a warning tone. As Andrew and I picked up _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_, _A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces : A Guide to Self-Protection, _we noticed Harry Potter again, with the large man he was with before. I contemplated going up and saying hello, but I was distracted when Andrew tripped and dropped all of his books on the floor. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick them up.

"Honestly Andrew, can't you stay on your feet for _five minutes_?" I asked him warily. He muttered something about there being a book on the floor and when I stood up I found myself face to face with Harry Potter himself.

"H-hello," I stammered.

"Er- you dropped these," he said, handing me _On Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and _The Dark Forces : A Guide to Self-Protection_.

"Thanks. I'm Amanda Greene, and this is my brother Andrew," I said, gesturing to my brother, still picking himself off the floor. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and yes, I am."

"Well, good luck. Let's hope you don't get sorted into Slytherin," I chuckled.

He smiled, but looked confused.

"Harry!" the big man called at the door, "We'd better get going if we're going to get the rest of your supplies."

"Well, bye then," Harry said.

"Bye. See you at Hogwarts," I called and Andrew yelled goodbye. We paid for our books and mulled around until mum came. She led us off to the robe shop, the Apothecary, and finally, Ollivanders. As we entered the tiny room, a man from the back called out, "Be there in a mo'" We stood back as an old man wily pale eyes walked out from the back room.

"Ah, Hannah Greene, oak, eleven inches, with heartstrings of a dragon, correct?" he asked mum.

"Yes," she replied.

"I never forget, no I never do..." he trailed off. "So wands for the kids?" he asked brightly. Mum nodded, and Ollivander went on to measure us and try us out on many wands. I finally came out with a dark wood, 14 inches with unicorn hairs and Andrew got maple, 14 inches, phoenix tail feather.

"Well," mum said as we walked back towards The Leaky Cauldron, "I think you two are ready for school."


End file.
